Forced
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Their words were felt, they were seen, they were too strong to be forced out of kissing lips and molded into meaningless words. JasperxEdward Slash.


**Forced**

Jasper felt his bottom lip slide into his mouth, his teeth moved to cover it and his soft tongue caressed the swollen skin. His lids closed and his amber eyes rolled back. A sound like a moan left him. So deep was it, that it echoed low in his throat. It was rich and full of desire, but thick and wanton. His body rocked gently against the grass he lay on, wet and cool under his cool body.

"Jasper," a sweet, reverberating voice spoke gently. Warm lips pressed against his exposed neck and his body trembled. Something inside him seemed to collapse, and yet expand at the same time. His body was on fire, reaching out to burn everything it touched. He felt so weak, so impossibly out of control. And yet he loved it, to be the one taken care of, to be the one loved.

Hands soft, but strong lingered at his waist, the thick cloth of his jeans now seemed a bother. The tips of those long fingers slipped into the waistband, and his hips rocked up in response; the gentle touch driving him mad with want. He wanted desperately what only those hands could offer him. He wanted desperately for what only his lover could offer him.

"Jasper," the voice called again, and as if he were in a trance his body moved to meet the one above his in the most intimate of ways. Even with layers of cloth covering them, the feeling was indescribable. Jasper's mind screamed at him for more. It demanded that he take what he wanted, but he resisted. He was the one being treated tonight, he was finally being _loved_.

"Edward," his voice was so low, and strained, he was surprised it had even mad a noise at all. The body above him reacted strongly to his moaned words, full of not only longing, but love. Real love, not fabricated in lust, and not whispered lies meant only to gain his affections. True words, strong enough to make his hands tremble and body ache.

Edward's lips moved at a smoldering pace, leaving hot trails after his kisses. His lips moved up Jasper's neck, jaw and chin to get to his lips. And when they met it felt like a world of new desire was opened up to them both. They kissed with such reverence and passion that it seared Edward's lips. But the burn was once he wasn't' accustomed to, it didn't irritate or inflame.

The burn enticed him, it called to him like no other thing could. Jasper's lips against his was a powerful thing, moving and halting all at once. He knew then that this male could tear him down, or build him up, with almost no work at all. The vulnerability that he felt was terrifying, but liberating.

His hands moved furiously over the thick fabric of the other male's jeans, he tugged and slid them down until they came off. His eyes devoured the naked body, the perfectly sculpted and blindingly beautiful body before him. He knew that if his sight were any less he wouldn't truly be able to appreciate this God, but his sight was not a human's, but a vampires. For once he felt blessed, not damned, for his gift. His curse of immortality, for with it came the ability to fully take in the other male's beauty.

He leaned back in and pressed his lips to Jasper's in a heated and passion filled show of his appreciation, admiration, love, lust, and everything in between. For there weren't truly words for what he felt now, the all encompassing emotions, with the force it felt like, to knock him over. Their weight was a heavy one, but one that he would take in and embrace.

His hands roamed freely over the masculine lines of Jasper's sculpted body with reverence. He moaned deeply into their kiss, wanting now more than ever to be with Jasper. Their road to love had been a long one, filled with strife, and pain beyond all comprehension. Their love had held strong, and it flourished now, striving under the heat of their passion.

No words were needed, he could see Jasper's love in his thoughts, and more importantly in his actions. And he knew that Jasper could feel his love, he could feel every raw wave of emotion that passed through him. Their words were felt, they were seen, they were too strong to be forced out of kissing lips and molded into meaningless words.

**A/N:** There's not much to say. Sorry for spelling mistakes, I didn't reread it, I'll probably go back later and fix things up. I just felt the urge to write a little Jasper/Edward. If you don't like the pairing, sorry. I didn't write this for you. I wrote it for myself and those who love this pairing like I do. This might not be that good, or it just might be crap, but hey I likes it. Might write more if I get the urge, but then again I might just leave it as is. Either way: Love to all.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry


End file.
